


Its a Prosthetic

by Fanfiction_Corner



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear of Death, Ghosts, Gore, High School, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added, Older Characters, Paranormal, Sally Face - Freeform, Scars, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, b l o o d, fear of the dark, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Corner/pseuds/Fanfiction_Corner
Summary: Summer blesses the youth of Nockfell, a calm time indeed. kids playing and teen jumping into wendigo lake. all seems safe till a moving truck graces the Addisons apartments with its presence. A distant teen and a mysterious guardian moving into 404.I wonder what will come of it
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader, Sally Face/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho! okay, your guardian is pre-designed. sorry bout that. just roll with it and how [y/n] acts.   
> do enjoy!

The summer sun lazily filtered through the treehouse window, an array of scattered books and papers decorated the floor. Paint stains and empty drinks cans littered the wood as smoke dusted through the air. A cigarette held between tanned fingertips let off a small string of swirling smoke, its small embers soon glowing brighter as the teen inhaled a drag of nicotine infested smoke. a slow exhale bring out another swirling puff of smoke into the humid air.

There sat two teens. the tallest of the two having his shaggy brown hair pulled up into a messy man-bun due to the heat, his signature sanity falls shirt strewn across the room to prevent heatstroke. The shorter, having his hair in his signature blue pigtails. sweater threw with his friend's shirt in favor to stay in a black shirt, his mask clung to his skull to prevent anyone from seeing his features. yet the lower buckle was undone and hanging loose to allow him to sip his soda through a straw.

as they lazed around to waste their second day of summer, the two retreated to their treehouse to hide from the adults and lack of responsibility. They couldn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching the wooden construction through the sound of music playing from the small radio one of them bought.

"larry johnson!" called a familiar voice, Both teens turned to each other with a small moment of shock before a pale hand turned down the loud music. the taller teen sniffed out the cigarette, turning to lean out of the treehouses entrance, only to meet the irritated gaze of his mother. 

"yeah?" he lazily groaned, turning to his blue-haired friend and mouthing 'my mom' before proceeding to climb down. he jumped off the last few steps before turning to his mother, his hands lazily shoved into his jean pockets as she eyed him.

"your shirt?" she quizzed, arms crossed over her chest.

"it's hot out."

"fine, whatever. Mr. Addison informed me that a woman and her grandchild are moving into 404. behave when they get here." Lisa spoke, turning to head back inside. although upon hearing the news, sal stuck his familiar masked head out of the treehouse.

"when?" he asked with a spark of giddy in his tone, causing Lisa to turn and smile up at him.

"A few hours, I think. if you're going to meet them, larry put your shirt back on" Lisa chuckled and turned to leave, her son mumbling a string of curses before getting pelted by a bundle of cloth. removing the cloth from his eyes he recognized the brown color as his shirt and opted to slip it back on. turning to the sound of sal hopping off of the treehouse steps. his mask fastened back on and his black sweatshirt tied loosely around his waist, his demeanor clearly excitable as he bounced on the balls of his feet, holding two unopened drink cans in his pale finger.

"We gonna wait for them? should be some shade by the front of the apartment" sal spoke, shoving a can into Larry's grasp before heading towards the tall apartment building.

"don't see why not" Larry commented, following his friend to travel through the dusty building.

Passing through Larry's less than a clean room and into his apartment, the two snagged a few bags of chips before heading to the rickety old elevator. the metal box squeaking as it took the two up a floor, opening its dirty door to let them exit. Taking their steps out, sal took it upon himself to jog over to room 103. knocking sharply and taking a step back, waiting patiently for the familiar slot to slip open. as if on que the slot opened, greeting sal the view of a familiar pair of eyes.

"afternoon, Mr. fisher. how may I help you?" spoke Addison as he peered at the two teens in front of his door.

"We were just told about the new tenants. know anything about them?" sal quizzed, a small smile hidden behind his prosthetic mask.

"indeed. Mrs. Diane and her granddaughter miss {l/n} will be here in approximately an hour. they seem to be very private individuals" Addison answered, his eyes narrowing at the two.

"a girl? how old is she?" Larry interrupted with a dumb grin spread across his features.

"Indeed, a girl. shes 16. but do not scare her away." Addison warned with a small chuckled.

"not planning to sir," sal confirmed with a chuckle. "just interested, we're gonna wait outside and ask if they need help moving in"

"be careful you two, I've yet to meet them. im unaware of their personalities." Mr. Addison warned. the two teens nodded and bid their goodbyes before making their ways outside of the complex. 

=---------=

The two got hit by the sun's harsh rays as soon as they set foot outside. hissing slightly, larry raised his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh rays, his shorter compadre stepping past him to sit on the steps leading up to the building. opening a bag of chips, sal reaches behind his head to unbuckle the lower part of his mask, reaching into the bag of snacks and pilling out a chip, slipping it under the mask, accompanied by a crunch as sal took a bite. Larry huffed and sat next to sal, sliding his hands along his jean pockets before letting out a long drawn out groan.

"left my cigarettes in the treehouse" the lanky teen huffed before pushing himself up. "ill go around and nab em. "don't do anything I wouldn't do sally face"

"Alright, be safe larry face" sal cheered, watching his friend stumble his way around the building. leaving the blue-haired teen in silence. As he waited, he thoughtfully snacked on chips and sipped his soda through a (thankfully not forgotten) straw. His mind running through thoughts on school, his friends and whatnot. but he was violently shaken out of his daydreaming by the sound of a car horn. looking up, sal saw a truck pull into the parking lot, the bed pilled with boxes and music blaring from the open windows. 

the music stopped abruptly as the engine of the car switched off, out climbing a tall woman. her long grey hair barrelling down her shoulders, a long brown trenchcoat hugging her figure and covering her grey button-up and jean shorts. her striking green eyes caught sals, causing her painted red lips to form a small smirk before waving him over.

sal nodded and shot up, jogging over and abandoning his snacks to greet the stranger.

"heya, im sal, from 402." the masked teen greeted, sticking his hand out for the stranger to shake. the tall individual letting out a small chuckle and shaking his extended hand.

"greetings, sal. Im Kaiya. Nice mask"

"it's nice to meet you, and it's a prosthetic"

"oh cool and likewise," Kaiya let go of his hand and ran it through her hair "you from 402? guess were neighbors"

"Yeah, it's a nice place"

"Great to know, don't want me and the kid to move into a trash pit"

"the kid?" sal quizzed, tilting his head. letting his hair move with him.

"yeah, my granddaughter, she's alright but be careful. shes testy."

"testy my ass!" a voice called, the sound of a car door slamming closed. causing Kaiya to chuckle and lean back against the truck. 

"language" Kiaya teased, winking at sal who let out a quiet chuckle. 

"fuck you" the girl hissed, limping around the corner and facing her guardian with a glare. although her glare didn't linger and turned to the blue-haired stranger.

sal froze under her stare, his own eyes meeting hers and soon analyzing her appearance. her [s/c] com[lection being colored by winged eyeliner and her black-colored lip pierced with a ring and a stud held on the side of her nose. her [h/l] [h/c] hair was pulled into a [h/s] and out of her face, she wore a navy blue tank top, a green flannel tied snugly around her waist and long black sweat pants. soon his eyes met the strangers [e/c] orbs.

"whos this?" the girl's voice broke the silence as she turned to eye her guardian with a suspicious look. 

"This is sal, apparently he's from 402" Kaiya spoke with a shrug, turning to grab something from the bed of the truck. "not sure why he was sat outside but meh. I called him over"

"Okay," the teen answered dryly before turning to sal and eyeing him up. "what do you need?"

"oh!" sally yelped, a flush of heat dusting his scarred cheeks. "I and my friend were waiting to see if you guys needed any help moving in"

"oh, that would be great. definitely need help with this one's leg" Kaiya hummed and gestured to the shorter female, who only growled lightly. turning and looking over sals shoulder. a grin spreading across Kaiya's features as she spoke: "This your friend?"

sal turned to face an out of breath larry as he stopped a few steps away from sal to catch his breath. his long hair clinging to his face from the sweat due to the overwhelming heat and unneeded running. soon larry started to cough, causing sal to roll his eyes and pat his friend on the back. 

"I warned you about smoking lar" sal commented before turning back to Kaiya and the unnamed teen. "this is larry, his mom's the maintenance lady. they live in the basement" sal explained, gesturing to his friend who slowly recovers.

"nice to meetcha larry. im Kaiya and this grouch over here is [y/n]" she spoke, her grin turning to a smile before she walked around to the bed of the truck and opened it. "actually. [y/n]. wanna snag the key from the owner and check out the place?"

"sure. anything to get outta the sun and sit down." [y/n] huffed, pushing herself away from the truck before starting her way towards the building. a small limp in her step.

"aye. hey, sal. ill snag larry here and you can help [y/n]. she's not the best on her feet but she won't admit it" Kaiya called. earning a quick nod from sal who jogged over to join the limping teen.

"bad on her feet?" larry quizzed and he walked over to the older female. "she sprained her ankle or something?"

Kaiya let out a chuckle, unhooking a rope that held down the moving boxes before making sure they were all accounted for. glancing at larry and lightly began to explain her granddaughter's situation.

=---------=

"hey!" sal called as he caught up to [y/n], panting lightly as he began to walk beside her.

"hey?" she said with a questioning tone. "need something?" 

"no, no. Kaiya just suggested I help show you around," he explained, earning a nod from the girl who just kept her pace. leaving them in silence as they approached the doors. once there sal nabbed his snack and drink, handing the new tenant a bag, which she gratefully took.

"so. the mask?" she broke the calm silence, looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"oh," sal mumbled. looking towards the ground as he felt embarrassment grow through him. "it's a prosthetic. I don't like to talk about it"

"I get it. I won't ask" she mumbled in return, soon stepping inside and approaching Mr. Addison's apartment. once stood outside, gave the door a few generous knocks and waited patiently. being greeted once again with Addison's eyes through the mailslot. after a brief conversation and the collection of a key, the two teens made their way towards the elevator. stepping on and punching in the number for level 4.

a short ride later, [y/n] made a quick exit from the death machine and followed sal to her apartment at the end of the hall. slipping the key into the keyhole and turning it with a satisfying click, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, followed closely behind by sal who kindly flipped the light on for her.

Glancing around at the dirty wallpaper and stained carpet, the teen's gaze fell onto the already set couch. a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she approached it and sat down, hearing the creaks of springs as she rested her weight on the seat. sal let out a chuckle and pushed the door closed behind them, deciding to walk over and join her on the couch.

"so," she began, glancing over at him.

"so," he echoed. his eyes landing on hers before traveling to her stiff leg. "your grandmother said something about you not being the best on your feet. what's that about?"

"well, it's my leg," [y/n] hesitantly began, readjusting herself in her seat to lean forward and pull up the leg of her sweatpants. causing sals eyes to widen at the sight of her lower leg. 

**"it's a prosthetic"**


	2. An Uneventful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry invite the new girl to the lake, what would she say?

Painted nails picked against the strings of a guitar, the strangled notes ringing through the teen's bedroom. the blueberry boy was sat on his bed, tuning the guitar his father had given to him as a birthday gift. his masked features vacant as he stared down, listening intently as the chords he played slowly sounded more elegant with each twist of the tuning pegs. sat reading a comic a few feet away was the tall brunette, his body hunched and legs crossed as he lazily looked over the drawings within the book. a swirl of smoke surrounding the two in the silent room, like a theatrical mist to soak up their thoughts.

The two had helped the new tenants move in the day before, the mysterious pair bringing up countless unanswered questions. all mostly for the [h/c] teen with a limp, which turned out to be a prosthetic limb. why did she have a missing leg? did she get injured like sal? why was she stand-offish to their questions? Sal had tried to ask a few questions while staying respectful to the girl's boundaries but all went unanswered, she always got defensive.

he ultimately gave up asking, feeling that he would feel the same in her position. giving up on small talk she helped Larry and Kaiya bring boxes in, learning bits and pieces about the woman and her grandchild. she looked rather young, actually being in her mid-fifties, having had her daughter young who in change had [y/n] young as well. noting it was probably a family thing she accidentally started. learning things like [y/n] being one of three but was shipped away with Kaiya not long after the accident for a change of scenery, since Kaiya was already going to move for work as a programmer.  
They were a strange family, moving away from the rest after an accident feeling rather familiar with sal's own experiences. it was almost comforting to the bluenette to have someone with similar experiences to him around, silently hoping they could be friends.

The strums of immaculate chords caused larry to look over at his friend, sending him a small grin before closing the comic. his chocolate eyes watching Sal as he played the familiar tune of a loved sanity's fall song. 

"you're getting good, sally face" the brunette spoke, leaning back against the frame of the bed his friend sat on. "been practising?"  
"yeah," Sal replied with a small hidden smile, "keeps me busy"

larry let out a low chuckle, reaching to the ashtray to set his cigarette down. extending a hand to Sal at the same time to take the guitar, which sal took the hint of and passed the instrument over. watching as the taller teen strummed a few chords lazily, his eyes staring down at the instrument before moving to meet his friends

"so.." he began cautiously, thinking of a sure way to speak of the situations. "weird neighbours huh? was was that chicks deal?"

sal let out a breathy chuckle, leaning back on his bed to lay down. "which chick? both seemed rather weird." sal spoke with uncertainty, he knew he shouldn’t judge someone he had only met a day prior but it seemed off to him. 

"the girl our age, [Y/N] was it? she was kinda rude Dontcha think?"

"I guess... Kaiya said she was 'testy', so I guess she's just like that with people."

"'testy' eh? I think she's just a jerk. did she say anything about the leg?"

"no, just that it was a prosthetic. but Kaiya did say an accident occurred so im gonna take a guess that that’s what caused it. maybe she's new to the leg so that’s why she limps."

"I could have guessed that sal, and im high as balls. anyway, you wanna go talk to them or something?"

"and say what?"

"We could invite the grump to the lake this Friday, isn’t Ashley and todd gonna be there too?"

Sal let off a thoughtful hum before sitting up, looking up at the ceiling as he thinks. He himself appreciated making friends early when he moved here, so it would be good to extend the same kindness to the neighbour. yet she was also rather rude and standoffish, something that could damage their chances of making a new friend. but with a sigh, he agreed with Larry, watching his friend snub out the cigarette he had been smoking before the pair left the apartment.

their journey to the apartment was quiet, the two teens preparing themselves for disappointment. finally standing at the labelled wooden door, sal hesitantly raised a hand to knock, having to take a breath before finally hitting the wood. hearing nothing but silence from the other side. sal looked to larry who gave him a shrug, unsure whether the knock was heard or if no one was home. nonetheless, they tried again, knocking louder the second time. being greeted by a muffled curse and some shuffling. 

the two boys stepped back, waiting patiently for whoever was home to open the door. though when the door was opened, they were only greeted by an [e/c] glare. [y/n] standing there, wearing a plain black T-shirt, their hair in a [h/s] and a pair of shorts that revealed the prosthetic that helped her stand. 

"What?" the girl spoke, irritation clear in her voice as she looked between the males.

"uh..." all stuttered out "w-we wanted to invite you to the lake this weekend, our friend group are going swimming and wanted to see if you wanted to come along..?" the hesitation trembled in his voice, tense under her stare.

"so, uh, you could make friends?" larry clarified, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. lazily staring at the short girl. 

[Y/N] sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she though over the invitation. she contemplated the options of stay or go before giving a reluctant nod. "sure... ill come along to your lake party or whatever. but I'm not swimming." she crossed her arms as she spoke, looking over the two.

sal let out a breath he didn't know he had held. giving a slow nod before smiling behind his mask "that's great, its Friday. around 11-ish. Larry’s mom is driving us so ill come get you before heading down  
to the car?" sal asked hopefully, excitement rising in his voice at the idea of making a new friend out of this girl. she was rough, yes, but perhaps she was nicer once you get to know her.

"sure, whatever. Seeya then" [Y/N] sent them a small smile before slamming the apartment door closed, leaving the tense pair in shocked silence. 

"wow, she accepted. ain't that fun" larry chuckled, looking down at his friend who just chuckled at his statement. turning to head for the elevator with larry.

"Yeah, let’s tell your mom. cant wait for the weekend" sal grinned behind the prosthetic that protected his face, excitedly pushing the elevator button. this was going to be an eventful summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the shortness of the chapter and how long it took to publish it. concentration is low and I've been super busy. but I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to the lake. and shinanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, im out of it and don't write too often sooo. I made a twitter for updates on the stories I write and whatnot. please do-follow and maybe even help with ideas. 
> 
> twitter- @fanfic-corner

A burning ray of light burst through the slits of a curtain, casting a heated glare onto the boys form. a soft groan escaping his scarred lips as he turned over on his bed, a pillow being brought to his face to hide from the light. blue hair sticking out around him as he slowly blinked open a sapphire eye, a huff escaping his lips. the sounds of knocks hitting his room door making him slowly sit up, rubbing his eye. he could hear larry, calling his name and trying to wake him up. larry wouldn't come in unannounced, he was respectful in knowing his pal slept without the mask. 

with another groan, sal pushed himself out of bed. hand grabbing his mask and lazily clipping it over his bed-messy hair. tiredly stumbling to the poster covered door, his pale hand turning the nob to open the door. revealing his tall friend, eyeing him tiredly. larry stood in his swim shorts and a vest top, grinning down at the tired teen. Larry's hair was pulled back into a messy bun to relieve some heat from his body, hands placed on his hips.

"morning sally-face, you're late. I had to come to get the neighbour myself, you wouldn't even answer the walkie-talkie!" larry complained, reaching over to flick sals forehead. the mask's hard surface making a 'thwack' noise before larry recoils, wincing and looking at his hand. "ow..."

sally chuckles softly with a small yawn. "yeah, sorry lar. musta slept in... wasn't able to sleep till late again-" sal started, his attention soon shifting to the figure standing behind larry. standing with her arms crossed was their new neighbour [y/n], her eyes adverted to the floor with a shy blush creeping onto her cheeks. she was in a tank top and shorts, her prosthetic showing again and keeping her standing. her hair pulled back into a [h/s]. sal hesitated, smiling behind his mask. he was shirtless, only wearing his boxers as summer sleepwear. "o-oh.. hey [Y/N]" he spat out as heat began to rise to his scarred cheeks.

"morning..." [Y/N] mumbled out, crossing her arms as she refused to meet his eye. she didn't expect him to be half-naked, and how on earth can he still be standing there so calmly! Jesus!

larry grinned, pushing sal back into his room before stepping in. he turned and smiled at the neighbour, "one moment please!" he spoke in a sing-song tone before slamming the door closed behind him. turning to his flustered and shy friend who retreated to his draws to grab some clothes, head down but ears tinted red. 

"that was a stupid move sal~" larry chuckles, earning a groan from the blue-nette

"I know, should have said she was their asshole"

"oh well, it happened, no going back" larry chuckles, heading over to sit on sals bed.

"Why did you even bring her to my house?"

"I went to see if you were with her, she looked surprised to see me. a smile dropped on her face"

"Really now?" sal rolled his eye, bringing a tank top over his head.

"Yeah, she looked excited till she saw me" larry hummed, moving to lay down on the bed.

"suuuure" sal chuckles, taking his mask off to brush his hair back. grabbing his hair ties and expertly tieing it up into his signature pigtails, once done her grabs the prosthetic and places it back on. "I'm ready now"

"finally" came the muffled voice from behind the closed door, the boys flinching upon hearing it. "and larry, stop lying to sal. especially when I can hear you"

larry and sal looked to one another, sharing a look of slight fear. sal slowly making his way to the door and opening it to reveal [Y/N], arms still crossed with a small glare.

"h-hey, Uhm... sorry about that" Sal stuttered out, moving his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. his sapphire eyes travelling to the floor, not feeling confident enough to face her properly.

[Y/N] sighs, shaking her head "its alright, no ones hurt. ill wait outside by the car, you two boys have fun getting ready" [Y/N] send sal a small smile before turning, her steps normal but there was a noticeable limp in her prosthetic... 

Sally watched her leave, leaning out his door as she left the apartment without another word. with a sigh, sal turned and sent larry a small glare. the taller teen shrugging with a lazy grin, getting up and going over to join his friend. sal huffed and walked to his bathroom, deliberately closing the door on larry as he went about his morning routine. eye, teeth, moisturiser, mask. 

Now he was ready to face the summer heat and the water of lake wendigo.

\----

The car ride was mostly silent, save for larry and his mother talking about the radio. Sal was sat in the back beside [Y/N], who had the middle seat, and todd on her other side, larry sat in the front and his mom drove. Sal was uncomfortably close to the new girl, the car was small but he didn’t realise he would be shoulder to shoulder with her. The cold plastic of her prosthetic outer cover was leant against his, the new teen holding a beachball and staring ahead out the window next to sal. Sal pressed his back harder against his seat, almost holding his breath from the anxiety. His shorter peer was… rather pretty up close. Her shimmering [E/C] eyes that complemented her features wonderfully, her [H/C] hair that was pulled into a [H/S] that framed her beautifully.

Sal hadn’t noticed he was staring till his eyes met [Y/N]’s, his whole body freezing up from the shared gaze. [Y/N] parted her lips slightly, looking as if to say something before promptly closing them again. Sending him a shy smile at the sound of Linda announcing their arrival to the lake, turning her body away from him as todd left the car. Soon climbing out after the redhead, who gave her a hand so she wouldn’t fall. 

Sal huffed a bit, leaving the car through his door and pulling the duffel bag out from the footwell. Closing the door when done he looked over to see larry jogging towards a familiar figure, one who had already set up a picnic area by the lake. The brunette waves to the group as they approach, smiling widely as she stood in her two-piece swimsuit.

Sal hummed, looking towards [Y/N] and watched as she took a few bags from larry’s mother. Humming softly before walking over to help, taking a few bags from the new girl and saying a farewell to his friend’s mom. Soon turning and starting to walk with the one-legged girl, striking up a small conversation. 

“Nervous?” he asked, tilting his head a bit as he peered through the mask

“Maybe” [Y/N] answered, huffing slightly as she slung the duffel bag of towels over her shoulder. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Ashley” sal chuckles slightly, keeping his pace with her. “I’ve known her a while, she’s cool.”

“Huh… alright”

“Upset?”

“No no, I’ve just never really gotten along with girls my age.”

“She’s cool, don’t worry. You’ll be fine” he smiled behind his mask, dropping the bag by the picnic basket. Sending a small nod to todd and larry before turning to Ashely and gesturing to the new member. “Ash, this is [Y/n]. she moved in a day or two ago to Addison apartments and we invited her along.”

Ash looked to sal, then to the girl anxiously standing beside him. Squinting her eyes before standing and stepping over to her. Eyeing her outfit before simply smiling and extending a hand.   
“Ashely Campbell. A pleasure to meet you”


End file.
